Look Into Your Heart
by Amazing Lucy-Chan
Summary: Lucy's captured and the whole guild of Fairy Tail are in for the fight of their lives. Will Natsu get there ontime to save Lucy? Or will he be to late for her? This is a must read story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/C: This is a Fairy Tail fanfiction! My very first! I havent seen all of the episodes but I"ll use what episodes I've seen for this fanfiction! Disclaimer Of DOOM!: I dont own Fairy Tail but the owner is very talented so now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fairy Where Are You Going?<strong>

Lucy put her head down on the bar and groaned misrably. Natsu and Happy destroyed the last town they were in and they got NO REWARD! _Guess I cant pay this months rent... _Lucy thought misrably. "Lucy-chan are you ok?" Mirajane asked, standing infront of Lucy on the opposite side of the bar polishing some glasses. "Yeah Mira-chan i'm fine dont worry!" Lucy said with a bright smile, obviously faking but it was enough to convinse Mirajane and she turned to continue working. _Why cant I tell her? _Lucy thought, confused. "Hiya Luce!" Natsu yelled, throwing his arm around her shoulders. Lucy jumped up and pushed his arm off her, stumbling away with a light pink dusted on her face. "Whats wrong with Lucy?" Natsu asked, scratching the back of his fluffy pink-haired head. "Lucy-chan's been acting that way all day Natsu I wonder whats wrong." Mirajane said from behind the counter, polishing a beer glass. "Lets spy on her!" Happy yelled happily, floating next to Natsu. "Aye!" Natsu yelled and they dashed out the door, leaving a trail of smoke and dust. Meanwhile...Lucy was laying in her bed taking a nap when she heard a man laugh sinesterly. "Whose there?" Lucy said, sitting up in her bed, wearing what she wore when she was in the guild. No one spoke. Lucy got out of her bed and walked through her dark apartment and a man grabbed her and his guild members took her into a carrige, putting magic draining hand cuffs on her and they rode away to the guild that would put Fairy Tails lives at risk.

Natsu jumps through Lucy's bedroom window and immediatly smells more that one person was in this room. He smelt Lucy's calming vanilla smell but it was tainted with smells of evil and darkness. He looked around and found Lucy's keys dropped on the floor and it looked like many people stepped on them. "Oh no Lucy's been kidnapped by a dark guild!" Natsu said to himself. Anger started to boil up inside of him. How dare someone take his nakama when he finds out who he will murder them for doing this to his Lucy. Wait 'his' Lucy when has he thought of Lucy like that their just nakama...just nakama. Natsu searched the whole apartment and found scuffling marks of boots on her kitchen tile where the dark guild probably hid waiting to get Lucy at the right moment. Natsu couldnt take it anymore he had to tell somebody so he jumped from her bedroom window and made a mad dash to Fairy Tail where the real action would begin

"What!" Mirajane yelled, putting her hands on her cheeks and stared at Natsu with disbelief. "Its true! I went to Lucy's place and she wasnt their but the scent of men, evil and darkness was and scuffling marks on the kitchen tiles where they hid there was about 10 of them from what I could pick out." Natsu said with a small confirming nod after he was done. "We gotta save her!" Levy exclaimed from her book about dark guilds. "Natsu you said they left a symbol what was it?" Cana asked. "The Black Hatters." Natsu said, glaring at nothing in perticular. "If your a man you'd fight them and get Lucy back!" Elfman yelled, throwing his fist into the air and everone else does so too. "Alright lets go! Wait for us Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed and ran out with everone at his heels. Meanwhile with Lucy...

"Your father will pay big money for you" The mysterious guild leader said. "Fathers doing it again? i already told him to stop though..." Lucy mumbled to herself. She was sitting in a tower with her hands tied behnd her back and a opening that dropped 80 ft to the ground. "Let me go!" She yelled at the guild master. "I cant do that or your father wont give us the money." The guild master cackled. "Whats your name! Who are you!" Lucy yelled at him. "Im Mysterio" He said and stepped from the darkness. He had long blue hair to his midback and a black top hat and cape, he had some jester shoes with bells on them and had red make up that looked like blood running from his eyes and black lip stick on. "Y-you..." Lucy stuttered. She'd seen this man before he was a begger on the street and watched her walk all the way to her apartment and watched her go inside. "Yes thats how I knew where you lived I watched you go inside and asked for your room number when you were inside." He chuckled to himself. "Your a weirdo just wait Natsu will come and save me then he'll destroy you and your guild!" Lucy yelled at Mysterio as he walked out of the cell, locking it behind himself. "I hope..." She said to herself.

"There's the guild I can smell Lucy!" Natsu yelled, the guild cheered and applauded. Nows the time to show when the power of Fairy Tail!


	2. Snow Fairy

**A/C: Second chapter! I hope i can get to 5 chapters soon because schools starting soon and all but oh well lets get to the disclaimer off doom. Disclaimer Of DOOM: I dont own Fairy Tail so no credit for me! Im gonna leave u to the story now!**

**The opening song is Namae no nai Uta [Riseha] **

* * *

><p>Lucy sat in the cell, looking from the open passage way that fell 80 ft. <em>Are you going to come for me Natsu? <em>Lucy thought and a tear streamed down her cheek. She stood up and walked to the edge and sat down, her tied up hands proving no help if she fell_. Natsu...I hope you'll come for me_... Lucy thought to herself as Mysterio stepped into the cell. "Dont sit there you'll fall." mysterio said with a small chuckle and lifted her up by her side pony tail and threw her aginst a wall in the cell. Her back hit the wall and she slid down it and layed at the base of the wall. "W-why are you doing this?"Lucy stuttered, her clothing ripped and tattered. "Your father wont mind if your a little bruised." Mysterio cackled, kicking her aginst the wall again and walking out of the cell locking it behind himself. "It hurts..." She said to herself, unable to hold her bruised shoulder because of the rope that was holding her hands behind her back_. Please...hurry Natsu_! Lucy thought desperatly as she sat up aginst the wall.

"Natsu the guilds sending some of their mages at us we'll hold them off you go get Lucy-chan!" Levy said to Natsu, clinching her fists. "Aye!" Natsu yelled, making a mad dash at their headquarters_. Lucy! I'm coming_! Natsu thought, anger shrouding his face as he ran faster and faster towards the head quarters_. Lucy dont worry Fairy Tail will fight for you and save you_! Natsu thought as he bursted into the guilds large front two doors. "GIVE US BACK LUCY!" He roared, and everyone in Fairy Tail behind him yells "Ya!" Natsu shoots a flame at some of the guild members. "You'll pay for taking our nakama!" Natsu yelled, dashing at the guild master. "I'm sorry but this is only a mere illusion I am somewhere else in this palace but I must go now I have things to attend to." Then the illusion of Mysterio vanished, leaving an angered Natsu running up the stairs to another floor.

Lucy looked up from her postion aginst the wall, hearing yelling and fighting. "Is it them?" Lucy asked herself, standing up wobbly. She looks from the opening and see's the door busted down and charred. "They came I'm so relieved.." A tear runs down her cheek happily and she lowered herself down and sat aginst the wall, closing her eyes. "I see your happy your friends showed up Lucy" Mysterio said with a evil grin. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at him. "Mysterio get ready to die Natsu is going to come and save me then kill you!" Lucy shouted at him. He frowned and kicked her aginst the wall, blood rolling down her arm, she winces and lays on the cold stone floor. He grabbed her up by her side ponytail then threw her aginst the wall and punched her into the air, her body making a sickening thud on the stone floor and she cried out in pain. "NAATSUUU!" She screamed. Mysterio laughed and walked out the door, locking it again. "Lets see if you can get to her Natsu" Mysterio said to himself.

Natsu heard her scream and ran outside the guild, seeing the room Lucy was in. "Happy can you fly me to that room?" He points to the cell. "Aye! But-" Happy gets cut off by Natsu's eyes widening. "I smell Lucy's blood! happy we have to get up there!" Natsu turned to his blue friend and determination and anger flashed in his eyes. "Natsu we have to plan this out carefully I can sence a large magical power in there with Lucy." Erza said. "But Natsu smelt Lucy's blood Erza!" Happy said with tears in his eyes. "Those monsters..." Erza said with a scowl. Elfman walk up to them "If your a man you wouldn't care what size magical power they have if you really care about Lucy you'd save her no matter what Erza!" Erza looked at Elfman with shock. She nods. "Ok lets go Natsu." They all punched the air and yelled "Ya!"

Mysterio kicked Lucy aginst the wall and snickered at her pain. Lucy got up and stood infront of the opening. "Your father wont care if you come up tattered and torn or not he said bring her back alive so I'm going to have some fun." he smirked and kicked her harder than he has before and she fell out of the opening. she closed her eyes tightly and screamed "NAAAATSUUUU!". Natsu made a running start and bounded from the ground, catching her in his arms and rams into the ground. "Natsu I knew you'd come for me..." Lucy said weakly. "Luce are you ok?" Natsu said grabbing her shoulders and bouring his eyes into hers. Tears started to form in her eyes and she started to cry and Natsu cuts the ropes binding her hands and she covered her eyes, crying. "I'm so sorry for all this trouble" she wimpered out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It wasnt your fault, you didnt know they would kidnap you." Natsu said, whiping away one for her tears with his thumb and hugs her. "never do that again ok?" He whispered in her ear. Lucy blushed hard, tears running over her red cheeks. "Natsu I'm so sorry this fight was all over me." Lucy cried, hugging him back. " Lucy I told you we would fight this fight a thousand times over just for you, Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu pulled away from the hug and stood up, looking at where the battle was going on. "Now they will paw for what they did to our nakama." He clinched his fist then looked at her and smiled warmly. "Lets go Luce." He held out his hand to her and she smiles happily and grabbed it, standing up and they ran to the battle that was raging on. Who knew they chose the wrong guild to fight because this guild had a magical secret no one will forget.


End file.
